My Radio!
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: "Ve doitsu mau apa? Belum puas apa membohongi Felicia! Doitsu jahat! Ludwig jahaaatt!" Italy marah-marah ke Germany. Germany mengerutkan dagunya, "He? Membohongi?". -Gaje, abal, romance sedikit, GerXfem.Ita! first fic in APH. RnR please... :D


Hallo reader sekalian... ^^

Saya author baru disini. Mohon bantuannya ya... m(_ _)m

Yapp! Maaf kalau abal dan gaje, ini fic percobaan saya di fandom ini, lagian saya juga masih newbie, kok! ^^

Enjoy~!

~#~#~#~#~#~

_**Disclaimer: APH bukan punya saya, tapi punya Paman saya (?), Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei! ^^**_

_**Tapi fic ini milik saya seorang**__**; FuzzyStrange Musume31**_

_**Warning: Gaje, abal**__**, garing, fem! Italy, Germany (Ludwig) (Feliciano-... Ups! Felicia maksudnya! ^^), slight Nethere/fem! Nesia dsb, dsb.**_

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

_**Happy reading! ^o^**_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Pikiran Germany sedang kacau sekarang. Ada apakah gerangan yang terjadi dengan Germany? Mari kita _flashback_ sejenak...

_Flashback_

"_Ve~... Doitsu~...__!" Italy menggelayut manja di tangan Germany._

"_Jangan panggil aku 'doitsu', Felicia!" Germany tampak tidak suka dengan nama barunya._

"_Hunnn~... Ludwig, doitsu~..." Italy malah mengeratkan tangannya ke Germany. Germany hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang saat Italy mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya –mendesah untuk merayu Germany. "Pasti ada sesuatu!" Pikir Germany._

_Germany malah memutar tubuhnya kemudian berbalik mendekat ke arah Italy._

"_Hmm~... Ada apa Italy? Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, hmm?" Germany berbicara dengan wajah berjarak tak sampai satu jengkal tangan bayi dengan wajah Italy._

_Italy tertawa lebar –senang._

"_Waah, kau tahu! Iya, memang aku sengaja ke sini untuk mengatakan sesutau kepadamu, Ludwig~..." Ia memeluk Germany –membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Germany._

"_Apakah itu kabar gembira?" Germany bertanya penuh selidik._

_Italy mengangguk senang. Ia menarik tangan kanan Germany, kemudian meletakkan tangan Germany di atas perutnya, "Ludwig, aku hamil!"._

_Mata Germany membulat, "A-APA?"._

'_Jadi ini yang dinamakan kabar baik?' Pikir Germany._

_Ahaha! Selamat Germany, anakmu menunggu dilahirkan!_

"_B-bagaimana bisa?" Germany masih kebingungan._

"_Hmm... Karena waktu 'itu'! Memangnya salah kalau 'istrimu' hamil?" Italy masih tersenyum innocent. Germany langsung mangap._

_Flashback End_

"Kenapa bisa kebobolan, sih?" Pikir Germany meruntukki dirinya sendiri.

Ya, yang Germany sesalkan bukan karena sebentar lagi ia akan kerepotan mengurus bayi, tapi yang lebih buruk adalah... _ngidam_...

"Akh, Felicia pasti ngidam yang aneh-aneh! Pasti ngidam pasta! Mau jadi apa anakku yang _awesome_ nanti?" Pikir Germany yang kini ikut-ikutan virus _'awesome'_ dari Prussia.

Pikiran Germany selanjutnya dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran nista tentang _benda keramat_ yang disukai oleh Italy.

"Germany!" Pintu baru dibuka, tapi Italy langsung menghambur ke pelukan Germany.

"Nnnh... Germany... Aku ingin sesuatu..."

_Yak! Agresi uke dimulai~..._

Germany menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat, "A-apa?" Ia pura-pura acuh.

"Aku ingin _wine_!" Italy melompat girang. Germany mangap (lagi).

"TIDAK BOLEH! Nanti kesehatanmu bisa terganggu! Jangan minum begituan, ah!" Germany langsung marah sambil menggebrak-gebrakkan meja.

Italy menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian ia mulai terisak, "Hiks, hiks... Ve~ Ludwig tidak suka denganku... Ludwig tidak sayang lagi padaku... Sudah tidak peduli lagi denganku, ve~... Hiks, hiks... Ludwig jahat..." Italy mengeluarkan _jurus rahasia_ miliknya.

Germany yang tidak tega langsung mendekati Italy –memeluknya lembut, "Maaf Felicia... Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada _kalian_ nanti..." Ia mengelus perut Italy.

"Tidak! Jangan sentuh diriku!" Italy lengsung menepis tangan Germany dengan _lebay_.

"T-tapi Felic-..."

"Aaahh! Kamu jahat!"

_JDHEERR!_ Dunia langsug gelap di mata Germany. "Felicia, b-baiklah, aku minta maaf. Izinkan aku melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus dosa-dosaku (?) padamu..." Germany memelas pada Italy.

"Hnn, ya sudah! Terserah kau saja!" Ia mendengus kesal.

"Jadi... Tinggal sebutkan permintaanmu~..."

Italy menggelayut manja di lengan Germany, "Ve~ Kemarin aku berkunjung ke rumah Indonesia-tan, kemarin dia beli radio merek Panasonic (_disclaimer: produk ini juga bukan milik saya :D_). Aku mau juga radio yang mirip Nesia~..." Italy bermanja-manja ria di lengan Germany.

Germany mengernyitkan dahinya, "Indonesia? Kenapa tidak beli dari Japan, England, atau America saja?".

Italy memajukan bibirnya, "Ve~ pokoknya aku mau yang seperti Nesia-chan!".

Germany menghela nafas. _Apa boleh buat!_ Pikirnya pasrah.

Germany melangkah keluar. Ia menghubungi bawahannya untuk menyiapkan pesawat menuju Indonesia...

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Mau apa kamu kesini? Nesia-chan tidak akan kuserahkan pada siapapun!" Netherlands –yang membawa Indonesia (yang kebingungan) di pelukannya membentak Germany ketika Germany _baru_ sedetik menginjakkan kakinya di Indonesia.

"_Sigh, yang bener aja, masa dateng-dateng sudah main labrak sih! Oi! Nyadar mas! Ini negara juga__ bukan punya kamu, kan? Lagian siapa juga yang mau ngambil Indonesia! Tanggal berapa ini mas? Penjajahan udah lewat, oi! Dasar posesif..."_ Batin Germany sambil mendengus kesal. "Aku kemari mau membeli radio." Germany memasang wajah cueknya –_bete!_

"Heee? Radio?" Netherlands langsung pasang wajah kebingungan, "Kenapa tidak beli di Japan, England, atau America?".

"Itu dia! Kemarin Felicia mampir ke rumah Indonesia, dia bilang dia mau radio yang mirip punya Indonesia! Biasa, orang ngidam!" Germany memutar bola matanya.

_Piip, piip!_

Ponsel Germany berdering. Ada pesan masuk rupanya. Ia segera membaca pesan itu:

_From: Felicia (Italy)_

_Ve~ doitsu! Jangan beli produk bajakan, ya! Awas lho!_

_~Felicia~_

"_Nggak penting banget, sih! Siapa juga yang beli produk bajakan!" _Germany melengos kesal sekali lagi.

"Barusan dia bilang, dia tidak mau beli produk bajakan!" Germany mengabarkan pada Indonesia dan Netherlands.

Kemudian Germany segera diantar Indonesia ke toserba terdekat...

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Felice! Felicia? Italy?" Germany –yang pulang memanggil nama Italy.

"Ve~ Germany!" Italy tersenyum riang.

"Nih, _pesanan _kamu!" Germany menyodorkan bungkusan besar pada Italy.

"Ve~ doitsu baik!" Italy mengecup pipi Germany –dan sukses membuat wajah Germany memerah.

"Baiklah Felicia, aku banyak pekerjaan, aku harus segera pergi!" Germany berpamitan, kemudian kembali ke kantornya

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Tuut... Tutt... Tuuutt..._

"AKH! Kenapa tidak diangkat, sih!" Germany mendesah kesal. Ia sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Italy, tapi gagal.

Kemarin Felicia marah-marah di telepon, hanya saja karena Germany mengantuk, ia jadi tidak mengerti apa yang Italy bicarakan. Karena ia berpikir sesuatu yang _bahaya_ telah terjadi, Germany memutuskan untuk datang ke tempat Italy.

Tapi ketika sampai di kantor Italy, Italy malah berkacak pinggang, "Ve~ doitsu mau apa? Belum puas apa membohongi Felicia? Doitsu jahat! Ludwig jahaaatt!" Italy marah-marah ke Germany.

Germany mengerutkan dagunya, "He? Membohongi?"

Italy makin naik darah, "Masih pura-pura tidak tahu? Nih! Tanya sama radio ini!" Ia menepuk radio yang tempo hari dibelikan Germany.

Germany mengamati radio itu dengan tatapan bodoh, "Tidak ada yang salah, kok! Memangnya kenapa?".

Italy makin gemas, "Ve~ 'kan sudah kubilang _jangan beli yang bajakan_! Kamu beli produk palsu, kan?"

Germany semakin bingung, "Produk palsu? Heh, enak saja! Ini radio aku beli di tempat yang sama dengan tempat Indonesia membeli radio! Bahkan kemarin Indonesia dan Netherlands ikut ke toserba juga! Itu asli! Buktinya ada kartu garansi! Kamu mau yang merek Panasonic, kan? Nih, kalau tidak percaya di radionya juga ada tulisan Pa-na-so-nic!" Germany lama-lama jadi kesal karena Italy sudah menuduhnya sembarangan.

Italy mencak-mencak, "Bohong!"

"APA BUKTINYA?" Germany ikut-ikutan emosi.

"Nih, kalau tidak percaya!" Italy langsung menarik kepala Germany, kemudian mendekatkannya ke _speaker_ radio. "Dengarkan!" Perintah Italy.

Germany –yang kebingungan nurut saja dengan Italy. Ketika Italy menyalakan radionya, terdengar suara seorang penyiar:

"_Yak! Selamat siang pemirsa! Kita kembali lagi di Radio Suara Italia! FM!"_

Italy mendengus kesal, "Ve~, doitsu! Kamu dengar sendiri 'kan, ini bukan 'Radio Panasonic', tapi 'Radio Suara Italia'! Orang di dalam kotak radio barusan bilang 'kan? IYA 'KAN, VE~?".

_JDHERR!_

Germany malah tertawa lebar, "Pffftt... Huahahahaahaha!".

"Ve~? Germany kenapa tertawa?" Italy memandang Germany dengan tatapan tanpa dosa plus kebingungan.

Germany mengelus-elus kepala Italy lembut sambil tersenyum geli... "Felicia... Kamu memang tidak pernah berubah, ya! _Entah mau jadi apa anakku nanti_..."

~#~#~#~_**END?**_ ~#~#~#~

**AN:**

Author: Huwee~ akhirnya fic APH pertama saya jadi! (dan berakhir dengan lebay). Cerita ini diambil dari banyolan saya dengan adik-adik serta ayah saya. Yahh~ begitulah! Saya masih baru di fandom ini, ini juga fic pertama saya yang ada tanda 'fem'-nya (genderswitch maksudnya... ^^). Mohon bantuannya ya! ^^

Ao: Hai, saya OC-nya author!

Author: Ah, iya! Ini Ao! Dia cuma asisten numpang lewat saya aja! Hehehe... Data-data kami lebih lengkap, silahkan kunjungi profil saya! ^^

Ao: Minta review-nya nyoo~! Supaya author bisa membuat fic untuk fandom ini lagi! ^^

All: **REVIEW NYOOO~ ^o^!**


End file.
